Existing touch displays can be achieved by disposing a touch panel on a liquid crystal display panel, or integrating a touch panel with a liquid crystal display panel, with using a substrate less, and thus can be thinner. Touch displays formed by integrating the touch panels with the liquid crystal display panels can be configured as an on-cell structure or an in-cell structure. Specifically, in an in-cell structured touch display, the touch panel is embedded into liquid crystal pixels. In an on-cell structured touch display, the touch panel is disposed between a color filter substrate and a polarizing substrate.
Regarding the in-cell structured touch display, display quality thereof is one of the issues in the field of liquid crystal.